Mario's Halloween
by ninjagofan13
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy go Trick-or-Treating and Peach and Daisy get to pick out everyone's costumes. Will anything go wrong? What costumes will they choose? Polterpup will be in this. A little bit of MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy, YoshixBirdo, and ToadxToadette.
1. Scares and Suprises

Thanks for checking out my Mario story! I hope it's not too early or late for a Halloween story!  
Please check out my other Mario stories if you haven't already. Please follow and review if you liked this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me!  
Please enjoy!

Chapter one

Scares and Suprises

Mario walked into his and Luigi's shared room to only hear Luigi talking on the phone.  
"No! We are not too old!" Luigi declared.  
Mario couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying.  
"I guess you girls could. I don't think Mario would have a problem with that," Luigi replied.  
The person on the other line spoke. "Yeah, we can come over tonight at 9:30," Luigi said.  
The person spoke again.  
"Love you too. Bye!" Luigi said.  
Luigi hung up.  
"So... who was that? Was it Daisy?" MArio guessed.  
"Yeah. We were disscussing our Trick-Or-Treating plans," Luigi said.  
"Aren't we too old for that?" Mario asked.  
"No. I think It'll be fun. Plus, Daisy and Peach picked out all of our Halloween costumes," Luigi said.  
"Okay. Can't wait to see want they picked out. What time do we have to be... where ever we are meeting?" Mario asked.  
"We are meeting at Peach's at 9:30," Luigi said.  
"Perfect!" Mario exclaimed.  
At 9:30, they were at Peach's castle. Mario knocked on the door. The door opened by itself.  
"Uhh, shouldn't of Toad answered the door?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah," Mario answered.  
"Something must be wrong then! It looks dark in there!" Luigi pointed out, terrified. Mario walked in with Luigi holding tightly to Mario.  
Inside was total darkness like Luigi said.  
"Whe-where could everyone be?" Luigi asked scared.  
"I don't know," Mario answered. They kept walking when all of the sudden, someone took their hats right off their heads!  
"M-Mario! My hat!" Luigi said so terrified now.  
"Someone took mine too," Mario said. Luigi held onto Mario's over-alls even tighter in fear.  
Luigi screamed.  
"Luigi, what's wrong?!" Mario asked.  
"S-someone j-just t-touched m-m-me," Luigi answered. Luigi was about to cry.  
"Calm down. It's o-KAAAAY!" Mario said with a little scream at the end.  
"Mario?" Luigi asked.  
"It touched me too!" Mario said, scared now. Luigi started to cry.  
Just then, the lights turned. Mario and Luigi closed their eyes due to the sudden change.  
When they opened them, Peach and Daisy were about three feet in front of them. Peach was dressed up as Mario and Daisy was dresses up as Luigi.  
They had Mario's and Luig's hats in hand.  
"It's-a me, a-Mario!" Peach said. She put Mario's hat on.  
"And-a me, a-Luigi!" Daisy said. She put Luigi's hat on.  
"How do you like our costumes?" Peach asked.  
"You look awesome! You even have my mustache! We match!" Mario said with a smile.  
Luigi wiped away his tears.  
"Luigi, were you crying?" Daisy asked.  
"Uhh, y-yes. That was pretty scary," Luigi answered blushing.  
"AWWWW!" Daisy said. She walked over and gave him a hug.  
"So it was you who took my hat and touched me?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah we did it to scare you. And it worked, since you were in tears!" Daisy said. Luigi blushed again. Mario, Peach, and Daisy laughed.  
"So, what are mine and Luigi's costumes?" Mario asked.  
"Promise you'll wear it and go trick-or-treating with us?" Peach asked.  
"Yeah, of course!" Mario answered.  
"OKay, but remember, you have to," Peach said.  
"Oh come on. A costume that you have choosen out for me can't be horrible," Mario said. Peach giggled.  
"Okay. Your costumes are in your changing rooms. Toad will take you there and help you, if you need it," Peach said.  
"I don't need help putting a costume on, but I know Luigi will," Mario said.  
"No I won't!" Luigi argued.  
"Yes you will," Mario argued back.  
"No I won't! You will!" Luigi exclaimed.  
"Hey stop!" Daisy said.  
"Oops. Sorry," Mario said. Just then, Toad came in the room with Toadette. Toad was dressed up as a prince and Toadette was dressed up as a princess.  
"Oh, you two look so cute!" Peach exclaimed.  
"Thanks. Your princess's costumes look amazing. Come on Mario and Luigi," Toad said. Toad lead Mario and Luigi to the changing rooms.  
"I can't wait to see them in their costumes," Peach said. Daisy laughed.  
"Me too," Daisy said.  
"How does this go on? Toad, I need your help with this," The girls heard Mario say.  
"The girls laughed.  
"This is going to be good!" Toadette said.  
"Luigi, do you need help?" they heard Toad ask.  
"Nope. I've put one on before," they heard Luigi answer.  
"WHAT?!" Daisy asked shocked.

*To be Continued*  
*What IS Mario and Luigi's costumes? Why did Daisy seem shocked?  
Find out in Chapter 2 Laughs and Traps


	2. Laughs and Traps

Thanks for reading chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Please check out my other Mario stories if you haven't already.  
Please follow and/or fave if you've enjoyed. Please review! Your reviews mean a lot to me!

I know this chapter is extremely longer than any other chapter I've ever written, but everything they say will be important later.  
Also, please put in the reviews which Mario couples you like and ship and why. Its just for a fun little thing! Something I would really enjoy.  
Also story ideas are greatly appreciated!

Now to get on with the story!

Chapter 2

Laughs and Traps

Mario, Luigi, and Toad walked back to the girls.  
The girls started laughing hysterically. Mario was dressed up as Princess Peach and Luigi was dressed up as Princess Daisy.  
"I'd rather be in a Donkey Kong costume," Mario said.  
"I don't really mind," Luigi said. Mario looked at Luigi.  
"What?" Luigi asked.  
"Luigi, I mean Princess Daisy?" Daisy asked. She giggled.  
"Yeah?" Luigi asked.  
"You said in the changing room you put one on before. Care to explain?" Daisy asked.  
"Uhh yeah. Once I had to dress up as Princess Peach so we could rescue her," Luigi explained.  
"Are you sure that's was the only time, Princess Luigi?" Mario asked.  
"You promised to keep that a secret!" Luigi whispered loudly. Everyone laughed. Luigi blushed.  
"Sorry Luigi! Hey if it would make you feel any better, we have a surprise for you," Daisy said.  
"Really? What is it?" Luigi asked.  
"Hey don't I get a surprise too?" Mario asked.  
"Just wait, Mario," Peach said. Daisy left the room.  
"I better get a surprise too," Mario huffed, crossing his arms. Peach giggled.  
"Don't act like a 5 year old now, Mario," Luigi said. Luigi chuckled.  
"Bark! Bark!" they heard a dog say.  
"Hey is that who I think it is?" Luigi asked.  
Polterpup ran dressed as a teddy bear.  
"Oh he's so cute! Peach gushed.  
Luigi sat down on the floor and Polterpup ran onto his lap. Luigi started petting him.  
"Why is he dressed as a teddy bear?" Luigi asked.  
"He dressed as the teddy bear you sleep with," Daisy said. Luigi blushed.  
"You know about that?!" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah. Mario told me!" Daisy answered.  
Luigi looked over at Mario. He just smiled.  
"Well, my teddy bear has a red bow-tie! Polterpup doesn't have a bow tie on, so he can't be my bear!" Luigi pointed out.  
"Did I forget that?" Daisy asked.  
She left the room then came back with a red bow-tie and put it on Polterpup.  
"There! Now it's Mr. Fuzzy Bear!" Daisy said.  
"You even know his name?!" Luigi asked.  
"Mario told me a lot about you," Daisy said.  
"You still sleep with a teddy bear and how old are you? Five?" Peach asked.  
"I'm 26 years old! And I can still sleep with a teddy bear if I want. It's not like I'm married or anything," Luigi said.  
"Right now THE only thing that reminds me that your a man is your mustache. But then again, some girls can grow a mustache!" Toad said.  
Mario and Toad laughed. Luigi blushed and buried his face in Polterpup's back.  
"Oh leave him alone guys. So what if he sleeps with a teddy bear and is not as manly as other guys? He's still a man," Daisy said.  
She walked over to Luigi and sat next to him.  
"Says the Princess who doesn't even act much like a girl," Toad mumbled.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Daisy shouted as she stood with her fist out.  
"Nothing!" Toad said terrified.  
"Toad, we better go now," Toadette said.  
"Okay. Mario, don't eat too much candy now. Don't want to get an even bigger belly!" Toad said.  
Toad laughed as he and Toadette left.  
"My belly's not big," Mario said as he was poking it.  
"It kinda is, bro," Luigi said.  
"Well you have a bit of a belly too!" Mario said.  
"Yeah, but not as big as yours!" Luigi exclaimed.  
Mario walked over to Luigi.  
"Wanna say that again?" Mario asked.  
"Okay! Let's go before things get bad," Peach said.  
Peach grabbed two bags then grabbed Mario's hand and went outside.  
"You really think I'm not as manly as other guys?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah, but don't be upset!" Daisy said.  
Luigi continued to pet Polterpup.  
"Don't be sad! Let's just go now!" Daisy said. She stood up and grabbed Luigi's hand. He stood up too.  
"Let's get Polterpup his leash, get our candy bags, and go!" Daisy said. Daisy went to get the bags while Luigi got Polterpup's leash and put it on.  
Daisy walked back in with the bags.  
"You know, you look really cute in your costume," Luigi said while blushing.  
"Yeah, but not as cute as the real Luigi," Daisy said. Luigi blushed even more. Daisy laughed.  
"Come on, we better go now. Don't want to leave them waiting!" Daisy said. Daisy, Luigi, and Polterpup went outside to Mario and Peach.  
"OH sure! Luigi's surprise gets to come with us!" Mario said.  
"You'll get your surprise!" Peach said.  
"But Peach, Princess Mario demands it now!" Luigi joked. Daisy and Luigi started laughing.  
"But at least this Princess knows how to fight back and won't get kidnapped!" Mario said.  
"Hey!" Peach and Daisy said at the same time.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Peach asked, angry.  
"Are you saying we don't know how to fight? I can show you right now how much I can fight to your face!" Daisy yelled with anger and her fist out.  
"Alls I'm saying is Peach gets kidnapped too much. Maybe because she doesn't have that like manly anger and not afraid to fight like Daisy," Mario said.  
"I AM NOT MANLY! I JUST KNOW HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF!" Daisy yelled.  
"Yeah!" Luigi said.  
"I can defend myself! I just don't fight Bowser because I know that a certain plumber in red will always be there to happily save me! I guess I was wrong!" Peach said.  
She crossed her arms and turned her back towards Mario.  
"And I fight back because I might be kidnapped for awhile because of Luigi cowardliness!" Daisy said.  
"Hey!" Luigi said.  
"That is true," Peach said.  
"Yeah," Mario agreed. Luigi blushed.  
" Well, Mario, Peach saved you and me once from Bowser! And think about Peach's feelings for once! She just depends, trusts, and loves you.  
You shouldn't put her down because she not 100% princess like Daisy," Luigi said.  
"I'm plenty of princess, Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Peach," Mario said. Her went in front of her and grabbed both her hands.  
"And I promise, I will always be that certain plumber in red that will always happily save you," Mario said.  
"Oh Mario!" Peach gushed.  
"I don't think you realize just how much I hated being single when I saw them acting like this. That's one more reason I'm glad I have you,"  
Luigi explained to Daisy as Peach and Mario continued their love fest.  
"I'm with you on that," Daisy agreed.  
"And I'll always rescue you too. Because I am NOT a coward!"  
Luigi declared as he puffed out his chest and had his arms up to show off the muscles he thinks he has.  
Daisy let out a little bit of a laugh she was trying to hold back.  
"What's so funny?" Luigi asked.  
"It's just so hard to take you seriously when your dressed as a pretty princess!" Daisy exclaimed with a smile.  
Luigi blushed. Daisy started rubbing Luigi's chest.  
"Hey maybe we should of given you and Mario fake boobs. THAT would of been the funniest thing ever and it would of REALLY of made you guys look so manly,"  
Daisy said.  
"Mario already has boobs as much as he eats," Luigi pointed out.  
"I heard that!" Mario said.  
"Bark! Bark!" Polterpup started tugging at the leash.  
"I think he wants to start trick-or-treating!" Luigi guessed.  
"I couldn't agree with Polterpup anymore! Come on guys, let's start the fun!" Mario said.  
The gang headed towards the fun with Polterpup leading, Luigi trying hard to keep a hold on the leash, and everyone else laughing at how ridicules Luigi looks.

*After a couple of houses...*

"Look at all the candy I got!" Mario bragged.  
"Yeah, but I got more!" Daisy argued.  
"Nuh-uh!" Mario exclaimed.  
"Yeah-huh!" Daisy said back.  
They kept going back and forth.  
"Wow, they fight like four year olds," Luigi said.  
"NO WE DON'T!" Daisy and Mario exclaimed at the same exact time.  
Peach giggled.  
"Look at the losers in HORRIBLE costumes!" someone heading their way said, rudely.  
"Oh no don't look now! It's Waluigi, Wario and someone else, up ahead!" Luigi said with fear.  
"Here comes trouble is more like it, Weegee," Mario said.  
The two trouble makers and the mystery guest made their way right up to the gang.  
Waluigi was dressed as a zombie.  
"Hey Waluigi! Hi Wario! Who is this?" Daisy asked as she gestured towards the girl with them.  
"This is Mona, my girlfriend!" Wario said with happiness in his voice.  
"That's awesome, Wario! Now you can leave Mario and Peach alone. Now if only Waluigi would get someone and leave mine and Daisy's relationship alone!"  
Luigi said.  
"Yeah Waluigi!" Mona said.  
Mona was dressed as a cat and Wario was a bunny.  
"That bunny costume sure is cool, Wario!" Mario said laughing with Luigi "Hey I picked it out for him! I think he looks very cute!" Mona said. Mario and Luigi started laughing even harder. Wario blushed.  
"Well at least I'm not dressed as some frilly little princess!" Wario shouted.  
"Their girlfriends are the ones that dressed them as a 'frilly little princess.' Which they are actually are dressed as us!" Peach explained.  
"You know, Daisy, you could of dressed as someone more manly, brave, and worthy of you and your love. You know like ME!" Waluigi said.  
"Luigi is already all of that and WAY better than you! And way cuter!" Daisy said.  
"Yeah!" Luigi agreed.  
Waluigi was really mad now!  
Waluigi got right in Luigi's face.  
"You may think now that just because you dress as each other that you two will always be, but I will have Daisy! Just you wait and see!" Waluigi said.  
"Are you aware that zombies are so over-rated and your breath smells like something crawled in your mouth, took a dump, then died?" Luigi asked with a smile.  
Mario, Daisy, Peach, Mona, and Wario were trying hard not to laugh.  
Waluigi started to stomp away, but stopped and turned to face Luigi after a couple of steps.  
"One of these days, Luigi, I will be the wearing that smile and telling the jokes with everyone laughing WITH me, for once, and Daisy will love me and be MY girlfriend! Mark my words!" Waluigi yelled.  
"Hopefully by then you will have learned to brush and floss!" Luigi yelled back. Waluigi stomped away extremely angry.  
"See you guys later! Thanks for the show, Luigi!" Mona said. Mona and Wario raced towards Waluigi.  
"Anytime guys!" Luigi called to them.  
Luigi laughed a little. They continued walking towards the next house.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him. I mean, it kinda of sounded like he just wants to be like you and just doesn't know how," Daisy said.  
"Yeah and it must hurt to have crush on someone who doesn't like them back and is with your rival," Peach said.  
"Wow, it must suck to be Waluigi!' Mario said.  
"Yeah, especially with that bad breath!" Luigi said.  
"Sometimes I actually wish you would be kinder like Waluigi," Daisy confessed.  
"Well at least I'm not being a wimpy cry-baby!" Luigi said.  
"Well it's better then bullying! You don't have to bully just prove your MANLINESS!" Daisy said clearly upset.  
Luigi immediately felt really bad.  
"I'm sorry Daisy for acting like a jerk. I should be happy I have you and my awesome friends!" Luigi said.  
Daisy smiled.  
"That's my Weegee!' Daisy said. She grabbed Luigi's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Luigi blushed.

*After tackling a couple of houses...*

Polterpup started barking like crazy and tugged at the leash.  
"Whoa! Easy boy!" Luigi said. Polterpup was barking at a cat. He kept pulling away until Luigi lost his grip and Polterpup started chasing the cat.  
"Polterpup! Get back here!" Luigi yelled. The gang started chasing after Polterpup.  
They kept chasing after him until they came across an old abandoned house on a hill.  
Polterpup and the cat ran right into the house.  
"Oh no!" Luigi said.  
They followed them right into the house. Once they got in, the cat was no where to be seen and Polterpup was sitting there panting.  
Luigi grabbed his leash.  
"Where are we?" Mario asked.  
"Some old creepy house," Daisy answered.  
"I don't remember any old, empty houses like this in my kingdom," Peach said.  
All of the sudden, all of the doors and windows slammed shut with metal.  
Everyone gasped.  
'That's right, Princess Plumber!" They hear Bowser say.  
"Your in my scary maze now, forever!" Bowser started laughing!  
"Hey! Let us out!" Daisy yelled.  
"The only escape is getting at the end of the maze before midnight and turning on each other! If you don't get out before midnight, the Mushroom Kingdom is mine and you'll be stuck here forever!  
Good luck and you're gonna need it!' Bowser said.

To be continued *Can they escape in time? What did Bowser mean by 'turning on each other'? And why is Waluigi's life so sad?  
Find out in chapter 3! Mazes and Horror!


	3. Mazes and Horror!

Hello everyone! Sorry about the BIG wait for this. At least it's alomst Halloween!

I can't wait to go Trick-Or-Treating! I know I'm 15, but I'm NOT too old. I'm going to be Luigi!

Now to get on with the story!

Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 3!

Mazes and Horror!

"Oh no! What are we going to do now!" Peach screamed.  
"We are going to get out of here!" Mario declared.  
"And not turn on each other!" Luigi said.  
"And stick together!" Daisy said.  
"But which way do we go first?" Luigi asked.  
Everyone looked around.  
There were 2 different ways that they could go.  
"I know I said to stick together, but I think we should split," Daisy said.  
"Yeah. And if like one is a dead end, then they just turn around and meet up with the other group!" Luigi explained.  
"But what if they both lead somewhere?" Peach asked.  
"There will be a dead end eventually," Mario said.  
"So who goes right and who goes left?" Luigi asked.  
"I think Peach and I should go right," Mario answered.  
"Okay. Just be careful and don't turn on us," Luigi said.  
"I would never turn on little Weegee, his teddy pup, and his girl," Mario said with a smile.  
Luigi blushed.  
"See ya at the end... I hope," Mario said.  
He and Peach went right.  
"We better get going too," Luigi said.  
He, Daisy, and Polterpup went left.  
It was a long hallway only lit by a lot of candles on the walls.  
"Bowser sure made this creepy," Luigi said as he looked at a portrait of Bowser hanging on the wall.  
"Alls he has to do to make something creepy and ugly, is put his picture here and there," Daisy said.  
Luigi chuckled.  
"Yeah, that's right," Luigi said.  
Once Luigi walked away from the picture, it's eyes looked over to were they walked off to.  
"I wonder which one of us chose the right way," Luigi wondered.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Daisy answered.  
All of the sudden, all the candles went out.  
Luigi gasped and grabbed onto Daisy.  
Polterpup started to whimper and got really close to Daisy.  
"Well, you guys sure are a like," Daisy pointed out.  
"Sorry, Daisy," Luigi said. He picked up Polterpup and backed away from Daisy.  
"I guess we will just have to go the rest of the way in the dark," Daisy said.  
Luigi and Polterpup whimpered in fear.  
While Luigi stood there in fear, Daisy took a couple steps forward.  
Luigi heard what sounded like a metal door moving open. He heard Daisy scream.  
"DAISY!" Luigi yelled.  
He heard a thud like Daisy had just fallen.  
"HELP ME, LUIGI!" Daisy screamed.  
Luigi heard the metal door close. He heard what sounded like someone hitting her on the head, knocking her out. She heard her body being dragged away.  
"DAISY!" Luigi screamed.

Back with Mario and Peach...

"Did you hear that, Peach?" Mario asked.  
"No," Peach answered.  
"It sounded like Luigi screaming. What if something happened to him?" Mario asked, worried.  
"He probably just saw a spider," Peach guessed.  
"Probably," Mario sighed.  
"I was hoping that Luigi would be braver if he was with Daisy in this maze. That's why I paired them together," Mario explained.  
"Luigi is brave when he has to. I bet things will go alright like they always do. We will get out of here and teach Bowser a lesson," Peach said.  
"Yep!" Mario said.  
Mario stomach growled.  
"Oh I wish I didn't drop my candy bag while we were chasing Polterpup," Mario complained.  
"You can have some of my candy," Peach held up her bag.  
"Oh thanks so much!" Mario said.  
He grabbed her bag and began to eat the candy.  
Peach giggled.  
"Remember to watch your figure, Princess Mario!" Peach joked.  
"I'm just packing on for winter!" Mario said proudly.  
"You always are!" Peach said.  
Mario and Peach started to lightly shove each other while laughing.  
They stopped when they heard running footsteps coming towards them.  
Peach held onto Mario.  
"It's okay. It's probably just Daisy and Luigi," Mario ensured.  
"Bark! Bark!" Polterpup barked once Mario and Peach were in sight.  
"It's just Polterpup," Mario said, relieved.  
"Yeah, but Luigi or Daisy aren't with him and we just heard Luigi scream. What if something bad happened and they sent Polterpup to us?" Peach asked.  
"Then I say, we better go check it out! Just in case, I better take a candle," Mario declared.  
Mario grabbed a candle from off he wall and then him and Peach followed Polterpup back to Luigi.  
He was sitting on the floor where Daisy had fallen moments before, holding her shoe that came off when she fell down.  
He was crying softly.  
"Luigi!" Mario called out once he was in sight. They got to him and Peach sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Luigi, what's wrong and where's Daisy?" Peach asked.  
"The floor opened up and then s-she fell down! And t-then someone hit her! Sh-she could be d-dead right now!" Luigi screamed.  
Luigi started to cry even more. Peach started hugging him.  
"Oh Luigi! It's okay! SHE'S okay! It's not your fault," Peach said.  
"Yeah it is!" Luigi sobbed.  
"Oh come on, Weegee! Don't cry, be brave! That's what Daisy would want. Now we are going to stick together, find Daisy, and get Bowser for this!" Mario announced.  
"I-I just want to be out there Trick-Or-Treating again with Daisy!" Luigi said, still crying.  
"Luigi, stop crying! We've got to rescue Daisy. You can't just sit here and cry. Come on, Weegee, be brave!" Mario said.  
Luigi looked up at Mario.  
"I-I guess y-you're right. We've got to save Daisy!" Luigi said, wiping off his tears.  
"Which way do we go?" Peach asked.  
"I think Polterpup should decide that," Luigi said.  
"What?" Mario and Peach asked at the same.  
Luigi put Daisy's shoe in front of Polterpup. He sniffed it and then continued down the hall way just like Luigi and Daisy were before.  
"Good thinking, Weegee!" Mario said.  
The three of them ran after Polterpup "Don't worry Daisy. I will save you: Even if it's the last thing I do!" Luigi declared, holding her shoe tightly.

*To Be Continued*


	4. The Fourth Wall

Hello everyone! Please enjoy this!

Chapter 4

The Fourth Wall

"Uhh. Where am I?" Daisy asked aloud as she sat up.  
"It fells like Mario just sat on my head!" Daisy said.  
She looked over and found herself in a stone cell with metal bars.  
"I must be in Bowser's dungeon. I've to get out and back to Luigi and the others!" Daisy said.  
She looked around for something she could use to help her. There was only a candle hanging on the wall.  
She then heard some foot steps coming towards her cell.  
"Luigi!" she called out excitedly.  
"Not even in your dreams," she heard a strange voice say.  
He approached her, only to reveal himself to be Ludwig.  
"You!" Daisy said.  
"I have a name you know!" Ludwig replied.  
"Yeah I just don't know who you are. I know you're one of Bowser's brats, but you and him never kidnapped me before. What was your name? Kooky?" Daisy asked.  
"THIS ISN'T THE SUPER MARIO 80'S CARTOON! MY NAME IS LUDWIG!" Ludwig yelled in anger.  
"YEAH, WELL I WASN'T IN THAT CARTOON!" Daisy yelled.  
"THAT'S BECAUSE NINTENDO DIDN'T MAKE YOU YET!" Ludwig yelled back.  
"QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Besides, Nintendo should just make another Mario cartoon and definitely put me, Luigi, Peach, Mario, Wario, Mona, and Waluigi on it.  
And then answer some 'Mario Mysteries'. Like are Waluigi and Wario brothers? Are Toad and Toadette siblings?" Daisy just kept going on and on while Ludwig was getting steamed.  
"What is Birdo's gender? Who is Bowser JR's mother? Is it true that the 7 koopalings are adopted and Bowser JR is Bowser's only actual child? How old-" Ludwig interrupted.  
"ENOUGH! NOW WHO'S BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, YOU LOUD-MOUTH PRINCESS!" Ludwig yelled.  
"I knew those last two would get you, Kooky. And he didn't 'interrupt, he erupted like a volcano," Daisy said with a smile.  
"THE FOURTH WALL!" Ludwig yelled.  
"See?" Daisy asked.  
Ludwig screamed out in anger and frustration.  
"Now I see why we haven't kidnapped you before," Ludwig said, still very angry.  
"Yeah, why did you just decide to kidnap me?" Daisy asked.  
"Because I wanted to show you something," Ludwig asked calming down.  
"Your wig collection, LudWIG?! Because you know you could of scheduled this instead of kidnapping.  
Kidnapping is no way to make make friends. You just have to talk and plan with the person positively. Hasn't you parents taught you anything? Oh yeah I forgot, we don't know who your mother is and if you dad is-"  
"SHUT UP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I DON'T HAVE WIGS!" Ludwig yelled.  
"I knew that last one would get you again, Koo-" Ludwig interrupted.  
"Before you make me mad again, just listen to this!" Ludwig pulled out a tape recorder.  
"And you said this wasn't the 80's! Then why do you have 1980's electronics? Why not be like a normal kid and have an Iphone or an android phone?" Daisy asked.  
"Be quiet! Besides, I don't think there are phones like that in the Mushroom Kingdom," Ludwig said.  
"Even more questions for Nintendo to answer in a new Mario cartoon that they should totally make," Daisy said.  
"FOURTH WALL!" Ludwig yelled.  
"There's only THREE stone walls in this cell and a thing of bars," Daisy said.  
"Please just listen before I REALLY lose my temper and do something I might regret," Ludwig said,  
"OK," Daisy said, now knowing she'd reached her teasing limit.  
"Finally! Now listen to this!" Ludwig announced.  
He played his little tape recorder.  
Daisy heard Luigi say.

"Yeah, I agree. Daisy IS a mean girl. She doesn't even ACT like a princess. She is ALWAYS hitting or threatening SOMEONE,"  
"She is a total tomboy!" Mario agreed.  
"Yep! Everyone was right! She was probably better off just being an exact copy of me!" Peach said.  
"Well not every princess can be pretty, girlie, and as nice as my REAL girlfriend, Princess Shokora," Luigi said.  
"Yeah when are you going to break up with Daisy? I think you've given her ENOUGH pity dates," Mario said.  
"The only other guys that would actually WANT to go out with her are just losers like Waluigi!" Peach said.  
They laughed a little.  
"Well first I'll need body guards there so when she attacks, I know I'm safe!" Luigi said.  
"Yep she can be pretty violent and aggressive!" Mario said.  
"If she ever gets kidnapped, I won't save her!" Luigi said.  
"True dat!" Mario said.  
"IF anyone is stupid enough to kidnap her!" Peach exclaimed.  
The four of them on the tape began to laugh.

Ludwig stopped the tape.  
"Daisy looked shocked and sad.  
"Th-they really said ALL that about me?" Daisy asked, sadly.  
"Unfortunately, yes. I heard them all talking and decided to record and show you.  
I know I'm evil, but not evil enough to see a Princess get bullied and two timed by her stupid plumber boyfriend behind her back and then get dumped by all her friends," Ludwig explained.  
"So my Weegee is with that stupid, ugly forgotten Princess from Wario Land 4?!" Daisy asked with some renewed anger.  
"Fourth wall," Ludwig said.  
"THAT nasty princess that should of remained forgotten by all ESPECIALLY Luigi!" Daisy said, even more angry.  
"Yeah. Uhh please don't do anything that might hurt you or someone else," Ludwig said, scared now at Daisy's growing anger.  
she was squeezing the metal bars REALLY hard.  
"AND 'PITY DATES'! HE'S THE ONE THAT PEOPLE WOULD GIVE 'PITY DATES' TO! AND PLENTY OF COOL GUYS WOULD GO OUT WITH ME! GUYS THAT AREN'T COWARD BABIES!" Daisy yelled.  
Daisy's grip on the bars loosened.  
"A coward baby that I have fallen in love with and that's really cute and sleeps with a teddy bear," Daisy put her head in her hands and began to cry.  
"A coward baby that I dressed up as for Halloween and-and th-that I j-just," Daisy lifted her head up. She was no longer crying. She looked really angry.  
"THAT I JUST REALLY WANT TO KILL! MAYBE I SHOULD TWO TIME HIM AND GO OUT WITH WALUIGI!" Daisy kept yelling and screaming about how much she hated him.  
"Sh-She's CRAZY! I've got to get out of here!" Ludwig said with fear. He darted out of the room.  
After ten minutes, he didn't hear anymore yelling. He walked back in the room.  
Daisy was sitting down, her chin resting on her knees that she was hugging and her back to the metal bars and Ludwig.  
Ludwig walked up to the metal bars. He saw marks on them where she had been squeezing them and they were bent.  
"Those bars are made of titanium steel!" Ludwig said amazed.

*With Mario and the gang*

"Do you think Polterpup can find her with just one sniff of her shoe?" Mario questioned as he ran along side with Luigi and Peach.  
"I'm positive. I KNOW that we will find Daisy. And when we do, I will never-" Luigi stopped when he noticed Mario disappeared!  
"Mario?" Luigi asked. He stopped running and looked around. Mario AND Peach were gone!  
"Polterpup!" Luigi called out as he ran to him in fear. He picked up Polterpup and held him close.  
"W-we're all alone in this creepy maze," Luigi said, now crying.  
"It's a good thing Daisy dressed my dog as my teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzy Bear, because I need all the comfort I can get," Luigi said as he held Polterpup tightly in his arms.

*To Be Continued*


	5. Not so Peachy

Chapter 5

Not so Peachy

"Mario?" Peach asked when she woke up.  
She looked around and saw that she was in her room.  
"I'm back in my castle? Does that mean all that was just a dream?" Peach questioned aloud.  
She got out of her bed and walked over to her calendar. It was October 31st. Halloween.  
"I guess it all was just a dream," Peach concluded.  
She went to her door to leave her room. She exited her room and saw her mushroom servants doing their morning duties.  
"So this can't be one of Bowser's tricks! There's no way he could take over my castle and people!" Peach said.  
Peach walked towards her bathroom. When she was in there, she head two servants talking outside of the bathroom.  
"Oh look! The Princess didn't get kidnapped today! I thought for sure she did!" one servant said to the other.  
"Don't worry, she will later on today," the second servant said.  
"Yeah! She needs to learn how o fight back like Daisy," the first servant said.  
"I wonder if Mario ever gets tired of saving her," the second servant wondered.  
Another servant ran up to the other two servants.  
"Guys! I've just found out what happened to Peach's parents!" the new third servant said eagerly.  
"What?" the two servants asked.  
"They got kidnapped a lot, just like Peach, and soon their rescuer got tired of saving them and gave up!" the third servant said.  
"Ha! I wonder when Mario will do the same!" the second servant said.  
"He already has! He's now with Pauline and is going to dump Peach today!" the third servant said.  
"Hey does that mean I finally have a chance with her?" the first servant asked.  
"Only if you want to be rescuing her all of the time instead of going out on dates!" the second servant said.  
The three servants began to laugh.  
Peach started to cry and ran out of the bathroom and back to her room.  
"I don't want to hear what they have to say! Mario will always be there to save me! Will he?" Peach asked unsure as she looked at the framed picture of her and Mario on her nightstand.  
Later that day, Peach decided to go for a walk in the park to get away from the gossiping servants.  
It was sunny out so she had her parasol.  
As she walked up a hill, she heard a girl giggling and goofing around with her boyfriend on the top of the hill.  
"Maybe I should call Mario and have him join me," Peach thought.  
When she got to the top of the hill, she saw Pauline holding hands with Mario and coming towards Peach to go down the hill.

(IN THE ORIGINAL DONKEY KONG GAME, THE GAME THAT MARIO FIRST APPEARED IN, THE GIRL THAT MARIO HAD TO SAVE WAS ORIGINALLY CALLED 'THE LADY'. LATER NINTENDO GAVE HER THE NAME PAULINE. APPARENTLY, SHE USED TO BE MARIO'S GIRLFRIEND. SHE MAKES APPEARANCES IN SOME MARIO VS. DONKEY KONG GAMES.)

"Mario!" Peach said shocked.  
"Peach!" Mario said, also shocked.  
"Hey Mario, why so shocked? Didn't you break up with her when we got back together last month?" Pauline asked.  
"Back together!? Last month?! Mario, Pauline is your EX. That means PAST! So why'd you get back with her? Besides, YOU'RE with ME!" Peach explained, confused and hurt.  
"Yeah, but I was getting tired of saving you and I was really missing Pauline. Sorry," Mario said.  
Peach got right in Pauline's face. Pauline backed off a bit.  
"But she gets kidnapped too!" Peach exclaimed.  
Pauline got in Peach's face. Peach didn't even blink.  
"Yeah like once a year! Not once a day like ONE Princess!" Pauline shot back.  
"Well at least I AM a Princess! You're just some GIRL that some hairy, nasty monkey likes!" Peach shouted back.  
"It's better than being kidnapped by a smelly, scaly, dragon thing!" Pauline shouted.  
Mario got between the two girls.  
"Ladies, settle down," Mario turned to look at Peach.  
"Peach, I'm sorry. I never really liked you from the start anyway. I only rescued you in the first place because Toadsworth and the other Toad things didn't want to.  
So I got stuck doing it," Mario explained.  
"But I thought you would always be that certain plumber in red that would always happily save me," Peach said sadly.  
"Sorry, Princess, not anymore. You're going to have to find someone with no life that actually is SO desperate to have a girlfriend that he would go and save you every time. Everyday. Good Bye, Princess. Forever," Mario said ass he and Pauline started to walk away.  
"But Mario! Why?!" Peach asked.  
Pauline turned around to face Peach.  
"I thought you were supposed to a smart princess. Apparently not because I'm going to have to spell it out for you," Pauline said, clearly annoyed.  
She went up to Mario and grabbed his hand.  
"Mario is now with me!" Pauline explained.  
She kissed Mario.  
Peach gasped. She began to cry.  
"That's right: Cry it out! Now why don't you run off and get kidnapped!" Pauline said with a smile.  
Peach closed her parasol. She was now crying tears of anger.  
"You're going to wish you never laid eyes on MY Mario!" Peach said as she held up the parasol.  
"Peach! Don't! You've got to calm down!" Mario quickly said.  
Peach was just about to hit her, but then lowered the parasol.  
"You're right, Mario. I've got to calm down, beat you, and then find a new, caring boyfriend that won't break my heart the way YOU just did," Peach replied calmly and sweetly.  
Peach started to approach Mario with the parasol.  
"Peach! Stop!" Mario yelled in fear.  
He grabbed Pauline's hand and ran off.  
"And I thought Daisy was angry and aggressive!" Mario said.  
"This can't be happening to me! I still must be in Bowser's maze," Peach said.  
She plopped down to the ground.  
"Mario would NEVER break up with me and get back with that THING! He promised me that he would always be that certain plumber in red that would always happily save me," Peach said.  
"What's going on? How do I get out of this nightmare!?" Peach asked.  
*To Be Continued*


	6. Not-so-Super Mario Bros!

I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far.

After this story, I have lots of other Mario ones to write.

Maybe a Dragon Ball Z on too.

I Hope you can read some or all of my future fan fics!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Not-so-Super Mario Bros!

Mario woke up inside of a dungeon. He was lying on the cold, stone floor. He sat up and saw someone across the room.  
"Luigi?" Mario asked the person.  
"No, just Toad," the person said. He sat up and walked to Mario.  
Toad bowed to Mario.  
"Hello, Princess Mario!" Toad said. He started laughing.  
"Hey! That's not funny!" Mario said, blushing.  
"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself," Toad said.  
Mario noticed he wasn't wearing his costume.  
"So, how did we get here and how long have we been here?" Mario asked.  
"Oh some Koopas took us here and we've been here for... uhh let's see," Toad started counting kind of to himself.  
"9, 15, 21, 45. Ooh! We've been here for a week!" Toad said happily.  
"A WEEK?! Hasn't Peach, Luigi, or Daisy come for us?" Mario asked.  
"Oh yeah they have. Luigi just looked at you in disgust. He said, 'Serves him right. Now I can finally have the spotlight I should of gotten in the first place!'  
And Peach pulled out her phone, took a picture of you passed out and shared it on ToadBook! Then she asked Daisy, 'So, which backup boyfriend should I get with? I'm GLAD that THIS fat SLOB is finally out of MY hair!'  
Daisy was all like, 'I knew I should of beaten him to a BLOODY pulp when I had the chance!'  
Luigi just says with such regret in his voice, 'I KNEW I should of let you. And helped,'  
And then Peach like totally agrees! Then they all walk off laughing!" Toad explained.  
"Why didn't you say anything and why didn't they say anything mean to you?" Mario asked.  
"Well, because I was hiding! I just REALLY wanted to hear what they really thought about you. Apparently, they all hate you. Sorry dude," Toad answered.  
"I don't know. Peach and the rest would definitely NOT say anything like that! They all love me! Right?" Mario asked, unsure.  
"I don't think they do after hearing all that," Toad said.  
"Wait a minute, didn't you say I was here for a week?" Mario asked.  
"Uh yeah. Why?" Toad asked.  
"Then why don't I feel hungry or thirsty? And why am I not dirty?" Mario asked as he walked towards Toad.  
"Oh, did I say a week? I-I meant only an uhh hour!" Toad said, walking away from Mario.  
"Oh really? Because do you know what I think?" Mario asked as he kept walking towards Toad who kept backing away from Mario.  
"What?" Toad asked.  
"I think that you're one of the Koopalings and Bowser is just playing a dirty, poorly planned trick!" Mario declared.  
Toad gasped.  
"And also, I know my friends would NEVER say that and YOUR COSTUME IS GONE, TOAD!" Mario pointed out.  
Mario walked over to Toad faster, with his fist out.  
"M-Mario it's me, Toad! One of your friends! Please don't do anything you might regret later!" Toad said with fear.  
"Why so scared, Toad. Or should I say, LUDWIG!" Mario exclaimed. He hit Toad in the head.  
"Oof!" Toad exclaimed when he got hit. Toad fell to the ground.  
Mario looked at him. He looked like he was knocked out.  
"Huh! I was expecting him to turn back into Ludwig. Maybe it really is Toad?" Mario wondered aloud.  
"Uhhh Mario, you're so stupid. I will get you," Toad barely managed to get out.  
"Maybe a robot?" Mario asked. He begin to poke and look at Toad.  
"Seems normal to me," Mario said. He began to poke his face.  
"Mario, please STOP IT!' Toad yelled as he swatted Mario's hand away.  
"Why are you even poking me in the first place?!" Toad yelled, still angry.  
"Because you are Ludwig or a robot MADE by Ludwig!" Mario accused.  
"I am most certainly NOT! I AM TOAD!" Toad yelled while jumping up and down in rage.  
"OK OK! Just calm down! So if you're not Ludwig or his robot, then was he controlling you some how?" Mario asked.  
"Hmm, well I have no memory of how I got here or anything I've done in like the last two hours!  
I DO KNOW that I was about to help you with your costume when I ate this weird candy I got from a guy in some bushes," Toad said.  
"WHO gave it to you and Why'd you eat it! He's a STRANGE guy in a BUSH," Mario pointed out.  
"Right before you guys arrived at Peach's I was walking to Toadette's. I received it from the guy in a bush. He had his face covered, but he had wacky blue hair!  
And it's Halloween! A lot of people are handing out candy!" Toad explained.  
"Yeah, but they're not creepy guys in bushes. Remember: Be safe on Halloween! Don't eat strange candy or candy from weird people in bushes, or strange candy from a weird person in bush!" Mario scolded.  
"I know THAT now!" Toad shouted.  
Toad sat down on the ground.  
"And I also know that someone is CLEARLY trying to get you four mad at each other. I probably did more of that after I ate the candy," Toad said.  
"Yeah, but don't beat your self about it! It's not your fault. Now let's go save the others and get Bowser and that brat Ludwig!" Mario said.

*Meanwhile, with Luigi*

"I know I am all alone, but it doesn't I have to give up! I will save my big brother, Princess Peach, and my Daisy!" Luigi declared with new found courage.  
"Your Daisy?" Luigi heard a cute voice say from his behind him.  
He turned around only to see his teddy bear Mr. Fuzzy Bear!  
"M-Mr. Fuzzy Bear?" Luigi asked with some shock in his voice.  
"Yes Weegee! It's me! Mr. Fuzzy Bear! I've come to tell you about your fwiends! (Friends. I'll be translating him. It might get confusing with me doing so.)  
Please Weegee, come to me and pick me up! I can talk, but I can't walk!" Mr. Fuzzy Bear said, cutely.  
"Oh Mr. Fuzzy Bear! I've been wanting you to have the ability to talk for years now! I'm so glad you can now! And you talk so cutely! The way your L's are W's is super cute!" Luigi gushed.  
He dropped Polterpup and ran up to his bear. He wrapped him into a big hug!  
"Oh Mr. Fuzzy Bear! I love you so much!" Luigi said.  
"I wove (Love) you too, Weegee!" Mr. Fuzzy Bear said back, cutely.  
Luigi kissed Mr. Fuzzy Bear.  
"OK now, Weegee! Wet's focus on what wittle (little) cute and furwy (furry) Mr. Fuzzy Bear has to say!" Mr. Fuzzy Bear said.  
"Aww! And you're 'wittle' R in 'furry' was like a W!" Luigi said.  
"Well it turns out that your fwiends (Friends) don't wike (Like) you!" Bear said, still talking as cutely as ever.  
"What?!" Luigi asked shocked.  
"It's twue! (true) Daisy said she doesn't wove (Love) you and that she woves Waweegee! (Waluigi) Why doesn't she wove my Weegee?!" Mr. Fuzzy Bear asked. He began to cry.  
Luigi was now crying too.  
"I-I don't know why, Mr. Fuzzy Bear. I thought she did wove me!" Luigi cried out, now starting to talk like Mr. Fuzzy Bear.  
"And s-she woves Waweegee?!" Luigi asked, still crying.  
"I know it's sad, but that's what she said! And Mario said he's tiwed (Tired) of you cwinging (Clinging) to him and twying (Trying) to BE him! My Weegee isn't twying to be him!" Mr. Fuzzy Bear said, still crying.  
"I don't want to be him! Why does Mario always have to wie (Lie) and be a big, fat buwwy?!" (Bully) Luigi exclaimed.  
"You do kind of wive (Live) in his shadow a bit," Mr. Fuzzy Bear pointed out.  
"I guess I do!" Luigi said.  
He kept crying.  
"They also said that you're a wimp and a cowowd! (Coward) They call you a baby!" Mr. Fuzzy Bear said.  
"Oh Mr. Fuzzy Bear, what should I do?!" Luigi asked.  
"I don't think they wove Weegee, so they shouldn't be Weegee's fwiend! I think you should just weave (Leave) them! You still have me and Powterpup!" (Polterpup) Mr. Fuzzy Bear answered.  
"Mr. Fuzzy Bear!" Luigi exclaimed in shock.  
"What?" Bear asked.  
"The Mr. Fuzzy Bear I know wouldn't tell me to leave! I know they call me a coward, wimpy, baby, but I won't act like that now! Mario is still my big bro!  
Peach is still my friend and Daisy is still my girlfriend!" Luigi said.  
"Well, apparwentwy (Apparently) not, because they HATE you Weegee! You are a usewess, (Useless) wimpy, baby, cowowd! (Coward) Just weave them! They don'e desewve (Deserve) you wove and attention like me and Powterpup do!" Mr. Fuzzy Bear said.  
"I-I guess I am. Your right, Mr. Fuzzy Bear. I'm just gonna weave them and this maze. I'll just be with you and Powterpup forever," Luigi said.  
He grabbed Polterpup and him, Polterpup, and Mr. Fuzzy Bear started walking away.  
Away from where Mario and Peach fell. Away from where Daisy fell. And away from Daisy's shoe.

*To be continued*


End file.
